A power plant may use a circulating fluidized bed (CFB) combustion technology (e.g. a type of steam generator that uses a type of fluidized bed combustion). The CFB boiler may circulate a fluidized bed material in such a way that it is separated from a cloud of flue gases by a cyclone. The fluidized bed material may be returned via a return duct back to a furnace (e.g. heating device) of a boiler (e.g. vessel in which a fluid is heated). A primary air fan may be used to control the fluidized bed material. A pressure head of the primary air fan may equal a sum of a set of pressure drops of a combustor, a distributor, a set of air ducts and a set of air preheaters. The primary air fan may consume additional power to counter the sum of the set of pressure drops. Additionally, an amount of bed material inventory may require a secondary air to achieve a specified level of momentum in order to penetrate into a center zone of the combustor. Consequently, an other pressure head of a secondary air fan will also consume additional power. Together, an increase of power consumption by the primary air fan and the secondary air fan may increase a self-used power consumption value of the CFB boiler.
Moreover, a certain amount of bed material may cause a height level of a dense bed to increase. This effect may cause a quantity of coarse particles to entrain in the middle height section of the combustor. The quantity of coarse particles may then fall down to the dense bed. Thus an amount of bed material may increase. In turn, an average value of solid concentration may increase. A greater average value of solid concentration may hamper an operational level of the combustor. Consequently, combustion efficiency of the CFB boiler may decrease.